


Love lessons, Trues and Confessions

by ErickaAckles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickaAckles/pseuds/ErickaAckles
Summary: Jace gives Simon advice on how to pick up people but everything goes wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, please comment about everything you like and what you don't. Point out mistakes and everything. I'm not an English native speaker. Thank you for reading. Xx

Jace doesn’t know why he does it, the only thing he knows is that he's tired of watching Simon pine over Clary, who will never love him in the same way he loves her. That’s why he is now sitting in a bar stool with Simon looking at him like he is a divine entity, giving him lessons on how to flirt with people and get lucky must of the times.

“So, you are telling me that I don’t have to tell girls how cute or good they look?” Asks Simon in the cutest way possible. Wait a minute why is he thinking about Simon being cute, what is wrong with him? He must have drunk more than he thought. Shaking his head to get rid of ridiculous thoughts he looks at Simon and says,

“Of course, you don’t tell them how you cute they look, that would mean that you are interested and you are not”

“And I’m not?!” Asks Simon with a doubtful look

Jace tries really hard not to roll his eyes. He fails miserably.

“You WANT them to think that you aren’t” Jace tells him, putting a great emphasis in the word want.

“Look, you want to show them that they should be grateful you are giving them a look because you could get anyone you want in the room” Says Jace, trying to make Simon understand that women actually don’t care about how you feel, they only seek what is convenient for them, he knows it too well, why does this guy not get it?

“But that would make me seem like a complete arrogant asshole!” Simon tells him “You know what? I don’t want to keep this up, the only thing I’ve learnt is that I have to stop being myself and I have enough self-steam to know that a good person for me would at least value one aspect of my personality and would put up with the rest of me. Thank you for trying to help me but I guess this kind of stuff is just not for me”

With that he stands up, puts some notes on the table to pay for the drinks and goes out of the door. Jace doesn’t understand what’s wrong with this guy, yes ok, maybe telling him that all of what he does is wrong was crossing a line, but It’s not like it wasn’t true!

Burning with anger for being left alone and humiliated (according to him at least), he runs after Simon to ask him for an explanation. He finds him 3 blocks later, walking with his head down. Taking him by the shoulder he pushes him to the wall and shouts in his face,

“What is wrong with you?! We aren’t looking for the love of your live! You aren’t going to find them in a bar, the only thing you are gonna find there is people wanting to blow some steam for a night; Which is what I thought was what you wanted! After all, you will never get over Clary! Why would you want to find a person to love you if you are not going to love them back?! I don’t even know why you asked me to help you, you are just an useless little…”

“I didn’t” Says Simon with a small voice.

“What?”

“I didn’t ask you for help, I was just waiting for my date to be ready and you approached me telling me that “Today was my lucky day”” Simon even makes the air quotes with his fingers “I never wanted you to help me, you just came for no reason whatsoever and ruined everything!” The last part Simon says it with a shout and hatred in his eyes “You came over and filled my head with some stupid ideas and now I couldn’t even have my planned date because I am not there to pick her up and everything is because of you!” He pushes him on the chest to make some distance between them.

Jace is so surprise that the guy is actually speaking for himself that he cannot find any words to say back and he just stands there looking and listening to all the things the vampire guy has to tell him.

“I’ve realized that all the bad things that have happened is because of you. Clary saw you and had to get involved in all this Shadowhunter business, then I died and you!... You didn’t even let me stay dead but had to bring me back to a life where I cannot see the sun again, eat normal food, date normal people have a NORMAL LIFE AND EVERYTHING IS BECAUSE OF YOU!! Even Jocelyn is dead because...” At this Simon stops and opens his eyes in an abnormally big way, like he just realized what he was saying, like he just woke up from a nightmare.

“Jace.. I’m sorry. I.. I dunno what”He stops because Jace puts up a hand indicating that he didn’t want to hear anymore.

He is surprised that he hasn’t punched Simon, if he is honest with himself he knows that if he was his old self he would have already and maybe have even kicked him once or twice. But right now, after everything that’s happened, he feels tired and wants everything to end. What’s more, he doesn’t want to hurt a person that, even though they have big differences, is one of the only positive constants of his life; a constant which he has learnt to appreciate, to care for, to lo..

“Continue” He tells Simon, looking straight into his eyes “Say what everyone thinks but doesn’t say, say all the horrible things I’ve done, tell me what kind of a monster I am. Tell me so I can reassure myself” After waiting for an answer that never came. He looks down and turns to leave but a hand in his forearm stops him.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I was just mad. None of the things I said were true. Clary was born a shadowhunter it was a matter of time before she knew what it meant. The fact that I got involved is just a coincidence, and if there is someone to blame it would be Jocelyn who I don’t blame either, because I believe in destiny you know” He chuckles sadly “How lame is that, eh? I believe that I was meant to meet Clary, to love her, to become a vampire and I also believe that I will find a person that loves me for who I am. You just reminded me that I live in a world where fate is not valued and I got mad”.

“But Hey!” He punches Jace’s shoulder and releases his forearm, which he hadn’t let go since he stopped him from going “I have eternity to find a person who values all that, so let’s not be negative” He finishes his speech with a broad smile which takes half of his face.

Jace can see his fangs clearly, which makes him feat his eyes to the vampire’s lips and when he looks up to his eyes he realizes that the guy is way closer than he remembers him to be, he gulps down and clears his throat stepping back and putting some space between them.

“You speak too much” He tells Simon and as soon as he says it he regrets it, seeing how Simon’s smile is gone in seconds.

“Wait…” he says “don’t...” he tries to find the best words to not sound like an idiotic cliché “don’t stop smiling… it was nice, if you keep that up you will find that special person sooner than you think” he facepalms mentally.

“Well, th-thanks, I will take that as a compliment” answers Simon, with a blush high on his cheeks.

A daunting silence falls over them in a second. And the only thing the boys do is shoot shy glances at one another. After what felt like hours Jace says

“We should go back, maybe your date hasn’t left yet, I will tell her that It was all my fault and you can have a wonderful night after all. Also, I may find a beautiful girl to take home too” He winks and starts walking back but after 2 minutes of not listening to the other boy walking after him, he turns and sees Simon just standing there looking sad and miserable, looking at him.

“What’s the matter? Let’s go!” He shouts, but the answer he gets is not what he spected.

“You know that I haven’t been in love with Clary for a while, right? I mean..” Simon stops himself, squares his shoulders and in a second is besides the shadowhunter.

“Forget I said anything, let’s go” They start walking back to the bar in a really slow manner.

“What do you mean you aren’t in love with Clary anymore? I mean you have been mooning over her for years” Asks Jace after a few minutes have passed, unable to contain himself.

“Since I turned into a Vampire, I realized how smitten she was with you and how selfish she can be as well, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love her to pieces and she is my best friend, but I also know the kind of person she is. She would have never looked at me the way she looked at you, still looks at you sometimes” He answers

“I’m his brother, I cannot love her the way she wants me to. To be honest It was extremely easy to stop loving her in that way. I guess it was just an obsession over a girl who was different to the other ones I had met before” He looks at Simon from the corner of his eye to see his reaction and the only thing he sees is his face pull into a thoughtful look.

They continue walking in silence until they reach the corner of the street where the bar is.

“The tactics you thought me” says Simon, interrupted by one look from Jace “Hey, hey, just let me ask” He continues chuckling “The tactics you thought me would work with guys as well?”

At this Jace cannot help giving Simon a surprised look. He is astonished, he never imagined that Simon would like boys as well as girls, this gives him a chance, doesn’t it? With this new information he has a chance with this beautiful vampire, with this he... He stops himself, what is he thinking about? Simon wouldn’t want him with all the baggage he carries, he is a problem, a moster, an angel with demon blood an abomination.

“Wow, after I saw your reaction to your parabatai being gay, I never imagined you would get disgusted by a guy wanting to pick up other guys in a bar” Simon is looking at him with an angry look in his eyes.

“No, no, no don’t get me wrong, I’m not disgusted, I’m just surprised that’s all, I…. I never thought you liked guys as well as girls that’s all. Otherwise, I would hav..” He bites his tongue, so he doesn’t continue.

“You would have… Seriously Jace all this mix signals are killing me and hey! I’m already dead. First you want to help me, then after I apologized you kept looking to my mouth but didn’t do anything, saying that I should keep smiling because is nice and now that you know that I might want you back you stop talking!!” He raises his arms and puts them down like he is making a tantrum.

“I never said I liked you for you to say that you like me back” He says in that teasing flirty way that he has to say things.

Simon just looks at him with a hint of a smile and Jace cannot resist anymore because Simon said that he might want him back and he has always been a Black or White kind of guy, so he steps forward grabs Simon by the neck and put his lips on the Vampire’s.

The kiss is weird to say the least, is the first time that both of them kiss a guy but after they realize that is pretty similar to kissing a woman they get more comfortable and get more firmly into it. Simon’s lips are cold and completely smooth contrasted to Jace’s which are warm and split because of years of biting them out of anxiety. Jace bites Simon’s bottom lip to ask for entrance and the vampire gives him access gladly, moaning when their tongues find each other.

When Jace starts crowding Simon into a wall the latter stops the kiss putting his forehead to the shadowhunter’s “I don’t want to pick up people in bars remember? I’m a dreamer. I really like you Jace, after I realized I wasn’t in love with Clary anymore I started to see you more as a man and less like “the guy who stole my girl”, I don’t want this to be a one night only thing I want us to last. I’m sorry if I’m overwhelming you and I totally understand if you want us to forget about this night, I promise I won’t tell anyone”

Jace cannot belive that after everything Simon is telling him this “You are an asshole, you know Simon? here I was thinking about dating the hell out of you and you had to say that we were only a one night stand” He jokes “I want this to last as well. During the whole night I’ve been stopping myself from thinking about how amazing you are because I never thought that I could have you. Also, I don’t want you to get hurt, being with me is gonna present a challenge, people will hate you and I don’t…” Simon stops him with a peck to his lips

“Hey, don’t ruin the night. We will get over everything, you’ll see” He winks and kisses him one last time before taking his hand and start walking towards a different direction.

“Where are we going?” Asks Jace

“To the docks, they are kinda far and I need to be there before the sun rises. You will have to become a night creature like me if you want to date me” He says turning to look at Jace.

Jace just smiles, hauls him to give him a playful kiss and says “Turning into a creature of the night is ok for me”

He knows it’s not going to be easy, he knows that a lot of people are gonna be against it, the first of them being Clary who will be absolutely devastated, he knows that he is falling hard and fast and that he is getting into a dangerous situation without measuring the risks, but for the first time in his life he doesn’t care because now he has an inmortal boyfriend who will be there to support him.


End file.
